Parting with the Cartridge
Briefing :"While you were gone, Phil Wright came up with some device to help capture my lost game characters. Only problem is his new-fangled cartridge uses some blasted saving feature called RAM. RAM?! RAM my ass!" :Al shakes his head, clearly flustered with himself. "You know what I meant! ROM is the only way to keep your data safe. You'll need one of my prototype cartridges. Nobody can overwrite the data on those babies." Al scratches his beard and sighs. :"Here's the rub. A few weeks back I gave away my old prototype cartridges to some whiny girl who complained about my machines being too old. I tossed her some old blank cartridges and told her to scram. You'll have to go after her! She was a real tiny one, too; not like one of you high school-types. Or college. Or whatever it is you young people are calling it these days." Summary ''Go find a little kid.'' Walkthrough Dialogue During Quest :"I don't know where little kids hang out, but it sure ain't here!" Sad Little Girl :Hey Kid, Where's the Cartridge? ::You find the sad little girl in front of the pet store. The one you didn't give a cookie to. Maybe she won't remember you. You ask her about the old Atardi Cartridge. She wipes her nose on her sleeve and looks up at you. ::"No, I don't have a cartridge, but I think I might know who does." ::The little girl goes back to staring in the window, sniffling. She quickly turns back to you and gets a very devious look. Yep, she remembers. ::"Buuuut... well, I can't seem to remember exactly. Maybe if someone were to buy a pet for me, I might just remember." ::Kids sure are crafty these days. You recall this little girl wanting a spice ferret. That shouldn't set you back much. ::"What I really want is a Tiny Ben Franklin. That would be the best pet ever! If you get me one, I'll tell you who to ask about the cartridge." ::Kids sure are greedy these days, not like when you were a kid at all. :::>>> Alright fine. I'll get the pet for you. ::::One Tiny Ben Franklin, Coming Up! :::::"You're the best! You go buy the pet and then meet me in the Trailer Park. I'm going to go stitch up some new clothes for my pet, just in time for your arrival!" :::>>> Forget that, kid. I'll just go do this myself. Wicky Woo :And Her Little Cartridge Too... ::In the midst of the chaos that is Rot Topic, you find a little girl. At least you think it's a little girl. Truth be told, it's like someone took fifty pounds of evil and put puppy dog eyes on it. You ask the little creature about the old Atardi Cartridge and she stares at you for a few moments before pulling an old game cartridge out. ::"Wicky has the cartridge! It's really dumb. Wicky will give it to you, if you get something not-dumb for her!" Wicky Woo giggles in a way that freezes your blood as she stares up at you expectantly. :::>>> What do you want Wicky Woo? :::>>> Just give me the cartridge you creepy thing! ::::Not Gonna Happen :::::As you reach out to take the cartridge from the little creep, she stares into your eyes. Suddenly, gloom and darkness seem to materialize in the very air and your body freezes up. Out of the very tangible gloom steps Professor Framingham. :::::Just... don't. :::::"I suggest, for your own sake, that you simply do what Wicky Woo asks of you." :::::Although you might consider tuning Miss Framingham out during class, you get the distinct feeling that heeding her words might be wise. Also, the fact that you can't move and your eyes are beginning to feel all melty seems to drive the point home. ::::::>>> Sure thing, professor. 'Wicky Woo's Request' :"Wicky doesn't like this dumb cartridge. It doesn't do anything fun. Skelly Dolly doesn't like it either because it won't play with him. Skelly Dolly needs someone to play with! You get Wicky a new friend from the Sausage Circus place and she will give you the dumb cartridge! Wicky wants a big cuddly teddy bear from the prize shoppe! It costs 750 tickets, but Wicky can't get tickets because sausages are icky!" :Looks like you'll be bobbing for sausages for a creepy girl to get a teddy bear so she'll give you an old cartridge she doesn't even want. Yep, just another day in Elanthia. ::>>> Time to go teddy bear hunting. Getting the bear at the ticket booth :>>> I need that Giant Carnival Bear. ::My Tickets for Your Giant Teddy Bear ''' :::"Well, that's the last Giant Teddy Bear I have, pal! Looks like you lucked out. I'm sure you'll make some cute kid really happy with that! Unless it's for you. No worries, I won't tell anyone. Hey Ginger! Guess what!" :::: >>> Ok, thanks... jerk.' :::::'Wicky Woo was Watching You''' ::::::As you turn around after purchasing your brand new carnival bear, you nearly trip over Wicky Woo who was standing close enough to bite you behind the knees. Wicky Woo's eyes light up and she squeals, "Bear!" ::::::You set the bear down on the ground and Wicky hugs it gently. She looks up at you and holds the Atardi cartridge up for you to take. ::::::Wicky giggles, "Poor mister bear, he looks sick. Let's go play surgery!" Wicky takes the bear by the arm and vanishes in a puff of smoke. That is one creepy girl. Good thing she didn't want a real animal, Melanie Hugglepup would have loved that. Returning To Alan Bushwell :Al looks the cartridge over and nods in approval. :"Now that is some fine craftsmanship. Back in my day we didn't save our games, we started back at the beginning and learned from our failures. Save game, indeed. Now, let me tell you how you can save my games, kid." Category:Quests Category:Article stubs Category:Nostalgya